User talk:Xilinoc
Welcome Hi there, I'm Xilinoc, a chat moderator and member of the Policy and Standards Committee here on Bleach Wiki. Feel free to ask me anything about anything, be polite, and remember to sign your posts with four ~ so I can properly respond to you. Thanks in advance.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Spelling Hey, Xilinoc what type of spelling does Bleach wiki use American or English. I ask because on two other wikis I have been told the all wikis follow Wikipedia policy in deferring to the spelling style of the original author or in cases where an article is distinctly based in a particular region defaulting to the spelling standard of that region. Can you please tell me so that I am not yelled at by you guys if I make a mistake. Naruto 45 (talk) 02:30, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat Are you going to be on tonight at all?-- 05:12, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Is it weird that we're cheering you on at regular intervals as your life runs out? Either way, HOORAY!!!! In all seriousness, happy birthday!!! Haz a very happy sunny birthday!! Habby Pirthday, Xil. May all your dreams and wishes come true. Well, asides from those ones. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 07:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Xil! I hope you enjoy it, buddy. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:56, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Xil. Wishing you the best. Dont have too much fun. lol.-- 17? Ech, you still got a year before you can do anything fun. Happy birthday anyway, man. Happy Birthday dude. Here's some confetti WOOHOOHOOHOOHOO. Seriously though, happy birthday. FutureQuincy (talk) 15:49, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday man have great day. Naruto 45 (talk) 17:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday. Hope this has been and will continue to be a great birthday for you. 18:20, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday X!!!--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 01:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Bday! ManjuManju (talk) 09:52, March 14, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju Overexcited blog comment Hey Xilinoc, I would like to apologize for having posted 3 identical comments on the chapter 572 blog. Seemed I had some script issues, but I am unable to remove the two latest comments, as I am not an administrator. ManjuManju (talk) 09:50, March 14, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju Hirenkyaku Hey, xilinoc why is the Hirenkyaku page set up to stop some one form adding or removing in classic editor.I was tiring to add Gremmy but all the page says is HirenkyakuUsers could you please explain this to me.Naruto 45 (talk) 21:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Concerning Gremmy's Page Hey there~!! I really hope I'm doing this right and in the right place. Anyways, maybe I'm the only one who cares, but I noticed that when you put up the image of Gremmy summoning the different types of guns, you listed them all as "sub-machine guns" and this would be incorrect. Quite honestly, from the looks of it, there doesn't appear to be even one sub-machine gun among them - they all appear to be rifles and shotguns of various kinds. I'd suggest changing it to something more accurate such as "Gremmy summons dozens of different firearms around himself." I mean, it's a very minor thing and I'm probably the only one on this whole site who cares about something so small, but I just thought I'd suggest it anyways. I would've changed it myself, but... I couldn't figure out how to edit the little box, so... yeah, here I am! CheeZFingerSlim (talk) 07:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Why? What exactly do you mean by "Yeah no"? Nothing was false about or bias about what I wrote? Steveo920, March 8, 2014, 20:08 Hey Hey, how r u? ----------------------------------------------- So the colour page is featuring Gremmy. He's appearance and all. He has yellow hair and red eyes it seems. btw why isn't bazz-b, bambietta etc hair colour added into their appearances? I mean we got a cp about it. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-C7R7-7MreHA/UicTxYTcniI/AAAAAAAAHd8/bfwrHOA7M_o/006.jpg?imgmax=3000 --Udarsha45 (talk) 06:33, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Indeed.XD Red eyes and yellow hair. That's what the spoilers say about the colour page. If the colour page has a good position of Gremmy; I think we should add it as his main article picture. The current one seems off and dull, IMO. Yep, I understand you. lol Shame though. Guess we need to wait still each of those SR get a colour page for themselves. --Udarsha45 (talk) 06:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay then. Would like to see some colour profile pics lol. If you need more SCANS just ask. :D --Udarsha45 (talk) 07:58, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation with Black Cat wiki Hey Xilinoc, DarkErigor here with a question. I was wondering if you wanted to become affiliates with Black Cat wiki. I am an admin there, and I'm just looking to add others to the list and expand our borders. If you would like to be affiliates, get back to me as soon as possible, and I'll upload our wordmark. Thanks! RE:Signature Thanks for the heads up; I appreciate it. I am used to editing on all sorts of wikis, but they all seem to use the Message wall, oddly enough. Wolf (Howl) 22:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Revert on Quotes in Articles Page Can I add them back later after all the other discussions have been dealt with? Mr.Rig and Zig 01:57, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Haiyas I wanted to get some peeps on chat Mai Chiyo (talk) 15:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Re- The FEAR Hey mate, What exactly are you asking bro? Do you want the chapter title page, or a specific page from that chapter? If so can you just give me the page of the chapter, you want, so I could provide it? :D --Udarsha45 (talk) 12:54, May 17, 2014 (UTC) That's alright mate. :) I'm sorry for replying late. I'm busy with college and stuff. Anyways I'll upload the scan for the page, and link it to you soon as possible! :D --Udarsha45 (talk) 03:50, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Ya man. Lol Anyways I would be posting the scan to you most likely tomorrow. On the other note; its nice to see kubo delivering colour pages for the SR. We finally get to know the colour of the hair, eyes etc. Don't you think? XD --Udarsha45 (talk) 09:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Here you are; http://oi58.tinypic.com/a1615x.jpg :D btw can't we add the colour pics of the sr female as their profile pic? --Udarsha45 (talk) 11:32, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Power ranking Hey Xili I thought power rankings had to be discussed before being put in an article. Meninas McAllon has been given one so can some put in an Power ranking without discussing it. Naruto 45 (talk) 00:27, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Blog? I normally I don't ask this but, do you know when you are going to publish your blog on this week's chapter? Also, this is a really narcissistic moment, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who predicted the flash in the sky was Ichigo, AND I WAS RIGHT MWAHHAHA!!! Sorry about that. By the way do you need help with the chronology project?-- 13:08, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Show/Hide Sections Yo there brother, Every time I go to edit anything in Ichigo's Quincy and Shinigami Power sections (which are normally hidden), they end up being always shown after the edit. In this particular case, I added a part about his durability from the recent chapter, and Kirio's quote about Ichigo's reiatsu from chapter 555. Can you tell me what I am doing wrong?SilverRain (talk) Recent Revisions Just curious why did you remove the Great Spiritual Power thing I added aren't all Sternritter supposed to have that on their pages? Mr.Rig and Zig 05:13, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Getsuga Jūjishō Hey Xili is Getsuga Jūjishō going to be translated because I don't see it in the corner. Naruto 45 (talk) 00:09, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks for the reply. By way where do you guys get the raw form. Naruto 45 (talk) 00:26, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Quincy Blood War page Hey Xili the page outcome list has things like Ichigo gains access to his true Zanpakutō. Shouldn't Renji learning his real Bankai and Rukia obtaining her's also be add to the list? Naruto 45 (talk) 01:11, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Non-Volume Chapter It doesn't really sit well with the rest of them imo, but it is odd there on its own alright. If it needs to be combined with another page, it might be better to merge some of the manga omakes listed here, though none of them really go together either. At least it out be less out of place. 17:36, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Sig I kind of realized that. I am thinking which would be creepier/funnier. Could you click the gif and tell me your opinion? -- 00:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) So should I make the image bigger or let people click it?-- 00:16, June 23, 2014 (UTC)